irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Mario
Summary Mario is an Irken that currently lives on Irk; although his original race wasn't Irken. He became an Irken from a machine created by Xisenin. History Mario started off as a Coron on the planet Veyu as the son of Vok and Nayi. His life as a Coron was pretty much ordinary; he didn't have many friends and he was almost always working hard to support his family. After a while when his Father and Mother had got rewarding jobs, Mario got rather bored of his oridnary life on Veyu. So he started to explore other galaxies and planets... trying to fill his void for boredem, and it worked. This is just what he wanted! An interesting life with constant new things to learn and explore. On his exploration he found Robloxia . This planet intrigued him. He was amazed how these creatures were made out of plastic and how the planet was even made with plastic. So he decided to explore this particular planet for awhile because how fascinating it was to him. After a year in Robloxian time he decided that he wanted to live there, but he couldn't hide in the shadows as a Veyu the entire time he'd be living on a different planet. So after a couple of years Mario gathered resources from other planets so he could develope a machine that would alter his race to a Robloxian. After all his research and hard work, he managed to successfully create the machine. After using the machine and getting used to his new Robloxian body, he could now live peacefully with the Robloxians. A few months later Mario met Zeerk. Mario explained to Zeerk that he wasn't originally Robloxian, and proved it to him by showing him some of his inventions. Soon after Lurk and Mario became best friends. Years after years passed and Mario became curious about Irk; so he asked Zeerk all about it. That's when Mario started meeting some of Zeerk's friends and friends of their friends and so on and so forth. After a few years, Mario realized that becoming a Robloxian wasn't that good of an idea; so he decided to become an Irken instead. Irkens seemed like an all around good species to Mario. He asked Xisenin if he could help him out. Xisenin agreed, and did a long process of turning him into an Irken. The process was a success and he was now an Irken. From that day onward he'd always join adventures with his friends and possible enemies. Personality Mario is usually calm, optimistic and caring. He can also get easily annoyed from small annoyances (Ex: A leafblower blowing leaves around for over 40 minutes). When he gets depressed over something he's depressed over it for a long time. Depression is a very hard emotion for him to overcome and he can stay in such a state for months or even a year. Every once in awhile he can be extremely sarcastic and silly. Relationships Zeerk: Zeerk was Mario's best friend. He always had fun when he was around him. Mario always thought of Zeerk as the brother he always wanted. Sometimes they'd get in fights but Mario would feel extremely guilty for it afterwards and apologize. LIR: Mario doesn't know much about LIR, but he always thought his constant silly and wacky shenanigans were cute and amusing. Sarks: He found him extremely annoying and didn't really like him. Vex: He thinks of Vex as a pretty intelligent guy who can be a little bit too serious at times. Even when others are joking around. Jib: Mario knows barely anything about him, but thinks he is a respectable guy. Zik: At first Mario thought of Zik as an uncanny nuisance. He hated how he wasn't able to visit Menami without Zik barging in. After getting to know Zik, he now thinks of him as a really interesting, nice, trustworthy and friendly guy. Lurk: Mario has been through a lot with Lurk, and he cares alot for Lurk. Lurk was there for Mario during his toughest times and he appreciates that. Menami: Mario thinks of Menami as the sweetest person he's ever met. He appreciates how she's usually constantly nice and positive. Weapons/Theme(s) Mario currently has a magic fire-based sword from Zik. He also has enhanced spider legs, the tips are covered with poison. Quotes "I don't care who you are, or how strong you are. Go away." "We can't give up!" "...I can't take it anymore" "S-Stop it..." "Pffft, you expect me to take you seriously?" Category:Unfinished